


Stay

by BlamScilesShipper



Series: The Songs of EO [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth in The Songs of EO. Olivia and Elliot are having an affair and she wants him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

_**Disclaimer: This, the fifth story in The Songs of EO, features the song Stay, by Sugarland. Elliot and Olivia are having an affair, and Liv wants more. She tells Elliot to pick, her or Kathy. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Wish Liv and El were mine, SVU would have to be on HBO! LOL. R &R, ya'll.** _

Stay

By Julia

_I've been sittin' here starin' at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here prayin' prayin' she won't call_

_It's just another call from home, and you'll_

_get it and be gone and I'll be cryin' I'll be beggin'_

_you baby beg you not to leave_

_but I'll be left here waitin' with my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh for the next time we'll be here seems like_

_a million years and I think I'm dyin'_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_she can't love you like me?_

They were by themselves in the station house, really late at night. They were in the crib, lying together on one of the beds. He had his hands tangled in her hair, and she was in heaven. She snuggled closer to him, running her hands across his chest. These times were the best of her week. She just wished that she could have him like this whenever she wanted.

He pulled her closer so he could kiss her again. ''You know, this is the best sex I've ever had. I just wish that we could do this more than once a week.''

She looked into his baby blue eyes. They were so beautiful. She could swim in their depths. ''We could. You'd just have to stay here with me instead of going home. You know you love me. I love you, too. What else is there to know?'' She asked.

He shook his head. ''I told you that I can't do that, baby. I'm Catholic. I can't just leave my family. We see each other every day.'' He liked their arrangement. He just wanted to have whatever he could with her.

She sat up and put on her clothes. ''Yeah, but then we can't be 'together' until you decide you want to have sex.'' She made a face and finished pulling her shirt over her head.

He was confused. ''Why are you wanting to change the sitch now? And I thought we were making love, not having sex.'' He ached to be able to give her what she really wanted, didn't she know that?

She turned to him. ''It doesn't feel like we're making love. It feels like we're having sex. There is a difference, you know.'' She got up, pacing. ''I love you. I want more than this. I want a life with you. You pick her, or you pick me. No more of this back and forth.'' She gave him a stern look which he recognized well. She used this look when she was pissed at him, and she wanted him to do what she wanted.

He got up, pulling on his underwear and his jeans. ''You've got to be kidding me. I love you, baby. We are great together.'' He didn't just mean the sex. He meant when they were working together, too.

She whirled around, trying to ignore how good he looked without a shirt on. It was going to cloud her vision. ''We're only 'together' one night a week. I want you every day, all day. I want more than sex one night a week. I want a relationship with you that is not friendship with benefits.''

He was angry, she could tell. The veins in his neck were standing out a mile. She was glad that she wasn't a perp. He said, ''Babe, I've been married for years now. I just can't leave.''

She folded her arms. ''Yes, you can. You just won't.''

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees I'm so_

_tired of bein' lonely don't I give you_

_what you need? When she calls you to go,_

_there is one thing you should know_

_we don't have to live this way baby why don't you_

_stay_

_You keep telling me baby_

_there will come a time when you will leave her arms_

_and forever be in mine well I don't think that's the truth_

_and I don't like bein' used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bare to love a man_

_you have to share_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees I'm so_

_tired of bein' lonely don't I give you_

_what you need? When she calls you to go,_

_there is one thing you should know_

_we don't have to live this way baby why don't you_

_stay_

She said, ''I'm going home. You think about it. Let me know. It better be soon. I'll change my mind pretty soon.'' She paused. ''I want to love you. Really love you. Why won't you let me?'' She kissed him deeply for what might be the last time and left the station.

Now that she was gone, and he was alone, he allowed himself to get angry. He threw his shoe across the room, not having anything else to throw. He didn't know why she was all of a sudden doing this. They had been having sex for six months and they had been in love for nine years. He didn't believe in divorce, he was being with her the only way he could. What was he going to do? He didn't want to lose her. Maybe he was going to have step up. Now that they had kicked it to the next level, he couldn't go back. Not to before, when he wasn't touching her or kissing her the way she needed to be kissed. He was going to have to do what she wanted, and stay.

He went to her apartment. He smiled his winning smile when she opened the door. ''Hey, Liv. Guess who I picked?'' He held out his arms. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

''Oh, El, I'm so happy.'' Olivia threw her arms around Elliot and they danced around her apartment. He was going to stay.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is_

_getting stronger and I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute after all that I put in it_

_I've given you my best why does she get the best of you?_

_So the next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm up off my knees I'm so tired of bein' lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_when she begs you not to go there is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_baby, why don't you stay?_

 

_**Author's note: Hope you liked it! I just hope there's a Benson/Stabler baby this coming season...Elliot needs to be the daddy! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. R &R, please!** _


End file.
